


The Broken Reset

by LocketAngel



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Genocide, Post-Pacifist, The Void, Timeline, Underfell, code, messing with things you really shouldn't be messing with, possible lots of stuff, possible romances, possibly undermafia, undertale - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-18
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-03 00:05:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6588763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LocketAngel/pseuds/LocketAngel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>An Undertale Where Everything Went Wrong...</p><p>After Frisk saved the monsters, there was one person they wished they could have saved. But when a before unseen demon tries to rewrite the timeline in their favour, a new player must take control of the timeline before damage is irreversible.</p><p>With the help of W.D. Gaster, will it be enough to stop Chara's plans?</p><p>Post Pacifist? During? Underfell? Swaptale? Find out!</p><p>Reposted from my Wattpad Account</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Cursed Beginning

I couldn't believe it when I had first heard the news. I was told that Frisk had returned. I had given up searching by that point. I looked everywhere, or at least, everywhere without plunging myself into the underground. The underground which monsters where trapped, and no human had before returned. Turned out that was exactly where Frisk was.

It took a while at first, to get everyone to get along. The humans weren't happy that the monsters had killed so many of their people. Most it turned out were children. The monsters felt horrible for the actions they had pulled. With Frisk's help, the monsters were able to redeem themselves in the eyes of the people. and the more who accepted the monsters, the better things got.

Of course, things were peaceful for a while. I remember moving in with Toriel... I remember meeting Papyrus, and Sans, and everyone. I would watch the sun rise with Asgore, or help the little monster kid get an apple from a tree, since he didn't have arms. Heck, I even sang a duet with Mettaton. Boy that guy's full of himself.

Looking back, I almost laugh, when remembering how simple things had been. Things were good.

But since when do good things ever last.

It even started simple. Just nightmares really. Frisk was having terrible nightmares. I'd find them shaking in their bed, scared and crying. It took so long before they told me everything.

About Flowey, or Asriel. About the lost prince who was the real hero, who tried to save everyone. It was the one person Frisk had been unable to truly save. 

He figured Asriel would have turned into a flower again. Back to Flowey, the bitter little flower with no soul.

But the more I thought about it, the more I realized...

If Flowey lives, if Flowey can be bitter... and angry... and filled with so much hate...

They... he... had to have a soul... right?

I thought so. So, now that the barrier was broken, anyone could enter the underworld freely. heck, it started to become a tourist destination. Mostly Snodin, the Capital and Hotland though. No one ever really went to the ruins. there wasn't much there to look at.

I had started to feel bad for the creatures that lived there. We past a few remaining monsters, who chose to stay where they were. they chose to live in the ruins before. it wasn't that surprising.

But then we came to where Frisk had landed. We found a single golden flower, it's petals drooping as what looked like a face hung down out of our view. Frisk sat in front of it, not needing to say a word as the simple action drew the attention of the flower.

"F...Frisk...? You... you came back?... why? To mock me? To make fun of me? To point out how much of a failure I am?" The small voice rasped out.

"Oh, and you brought a friend, what, did your real mom finally find you?" The flower only glared at me after that.

"I'm Frisk's sister. Our parents... well... they're not around anymore." I said calmly. Truth be told I wasn't even Frisk's real sister. Just a girl who took them in after their own parents died. My father was still alive back then, but as I said before, when does anything good stay that way?

"Sister hm? And you came down here, on the whim of your sibling? boy, you must be a real IDIOT." The flower declared. I only rolled my eyes. I moved closer, the flower seemed confused, as if it was ready to bolt. I sat next to Frisk and it eyed me warily.

I didn't blame it, after all I must have seemed very strange. This girl suddenly approaching it, after so long along, especially after just calling me an idiot. I can't even imagine what was running through that tiny head.

But you see, while the monsters hold most of the magic, there was still a few fragments left behind by the magicians of old. The very magicians that locked up the monsters to begin with.

I had some of that last magic. With that magic, I could find Asriel... I could find his soul.

Gosh... I had never seen such a broken, injured soul. it was barely holding itself together within the heart, but there it was, safe, all because of memories. All because of a little magic holding it together. With a little more, it could be repaired.

If only I could have guessed what would happen next. Maybe I could have stopped it.

The flower... it... changed.

"You foolish human, you think you can actually save Asriel. How sweet." A new voice said. This wasn't Flowey... this was pure, unbridled evil. I could feel it, as could Frisk.

"This is all I needed, to make what i wanted... a tiny bit of human magic." A blackened heart had appeared. It's darkness flowing out, like creeping vines growing around the cave, snaking up the walls and slivering towards me... towards us. 

There was so much fear. it was cold. Even Flowey, now looking a little more himself, seemed afraid. 

"Chara... this isn't what we discussed..." The flower said weakly. 

"Shut up Asriel... this will be...even better."

All I could remember after that was just... darkness, a freeing, evil darkness that had consumed me, making me almost praying for death so I could escape it. it permeated within my soul, ripping me apart as my screams fell on deaf ears.

I don't know how long it had been before I woke. Looking back, i didn't really matter. 

Frisk was gone, as was flower. the more I woke up, the more I realized I was in a different cave. I was alone. My body shivered against the chill in the air as the underground inhaled, as caves do.

I needed to find out what happened. Where was Frisk? And Flowey-er... Asriel?

I moved to get up, but something caught my eye, something where my hand should have been.

It was nothing but bones...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, so this is the first part of my story! This is probably going to be extremely long, and detailed, and overdone. I hope you all enjoy it though. It might be broken into two parts, depending on how long the first half ends up becoming, might just keep it all one though. Please comment! I'd love to read them, and if there's any spelling errors or anything, don't hesitate to let me know, not always great at catching them on my own. Thanks! :)


	2. Resets

I couldn't stop myself from screaming, my other hand was the same. No matter where I looked, everything was wrong. My brain couldn't focus anymore, I was so confused and lost. I didn't know what to do. The only thing I could think of was to find a mirror. Something, anything that would show me a reflection. When I finally found some very reflective water, my face, or at least what my face had become, had contorted in horror.

"I'm a skeleton..." I could only say, and I said that for a good while before a second voice interrupted my shock induced babbles.

"Yes, it appears so." The strange and almost distorted voice said. I turned to look behind me, only to see a skeleton I had never seen before. He was tall, with cracks in his... skull... and holes in his hand.

"W-Who are you?" I asked nervously, standing back up.

"My name is W.D. Gaster, and I'm afraid, my dear, something has gone very wrong." He said.

"Wait, so you know why I'm like this?" I asked, trembling slightly in the stranger's presence.

"There is no need to fear me, my dear, but I'm afraid everything's been... For lack of a better word... messed up." He explained, his voice sounded dignified, despite being hard to understand at times. "You see, when you and your sibling were in the cave, your magic was overtaken, by a demon, a child who died here, and now... well. They've warped the timeline to their needs. However, they couldn't erase you or your magic, so they wrote a new destiny for you. I managed to intervene from the void, there are some things you need to know." He explained.

He explained what had happened, and I was in shock, to say the least.

"Because of Chara's plans to overtake this, we have been transported to an earlier moment in the timeline, before Frisk is born. So I gave you Frisk's abilities until the point we can use Frisk to free us all once again. No one remembers what happened. Not even Sans. I unfortunately can't help too much. Chara knows me, and would be able to predict what I would do. You're new. So I will be planting you as close to him as possible. I've hidden who you really are, all of this is quite simple after spending so much time in the void." He added. Even so, it still baffled me.

"We have to keep the timeline as secure as we can. I've already messed with it too much, but this is why I gave you the reset powers. If the timeline gets off course, you can reset, only use this if you have to. I still haven't experimented with the idea that a monster can have human powers, or that a human can become a monster. Even so, there are more pressing matters then my curiosity." He said, tossing me a strange dress. "Get changed, I was supposed to present you to the queen already. You're late." His warbled voice spoke. I looked at what I was already wearing. I looked like a grim reaper. The outfit he tossed me was a simple dress, but it would work. I ducked into another part of the cave to change. The dress was not what I was expecting, but it worked. I felt my head afterwards, forgetting for a moment skeletons don't have hair.

What I did have though... was much different. Some sort of magic mass that acted like hair, but... glowed... in a bright purple hue. I began wondering, I had seen Sans do some sort of weird eye thing. Maybe I could do that too, that could maybe be kind of cool. That being said there would be no way for me to figure that out on my own. Still, the idea that someday I could actually do it fills me with determination.

Must be how Frisk always felt....

Frisk...

in that moment, before returning to Gaster's side, I promised myself that I would get Frisk back, I would fix everything.

I came back out as he began leading me towards where I was supposed to go, none of this was making sense yet, all I knew was I was meeting Asgore and Toriel soon.

"Why do I have the reset power? I thought only Frisk could have that power?" I asked the question that was set on my mind.

"To be honest, I'm not sure you're ready for the answer..." He said, and I was extremely confused. 

"What do you mean? I'm a skeleton, with powers, when I was a perfectly normal human moments ago, not to mention I've been sent back in time." I argued. "Honestly whatever you would say right now, it would just be added to the list of things that probably don't make sense, so you might as well just tell me." I said. I was weirdly calm for the situation I was in.

"Well, alright, first thing's first. I have to explain the void. The void is a space between our reality and what is known as the "code". The "Code" is just that, code. It's complex and makes no sense to the untrained eye. Someone could go mad looking at it too long. I've gone past that point. I've studied it, learned it, and even figured out how to alter it. You see, because of this, I was able to break the rules. I could give another reset abilities, and... I could save you from being erased." My eyes couldn't get any wider.

Erased?...

"Erased?" My voice echoed my thought. Was it really that easy to get rid of me? To just delete me from the code like a... like a virus?

"Yes, Erased. That was Chara's plan in the beginning, was to erase you from the code. To take the last remnants of human magic and give it to themselves." He explained. "So then... I'm only alive right now because you were able to stop me from being erased. but why make me a monster?"

"You need to be where I need you." He explained. "And I needed you close to the royal family. Which is precisely why I'm bringing you to the queen. You are to be aide to the queen. This will ensure you're close to her children. More importantly I was able to hide your rewritten code from Chara, which means they have no idea who you are." I nodded, though I wasn't really certain I understood any of that.

"Alright, so, I'm a magical skeleton spy being planted next to the very person who tried to destroy me, oh, and if I screw things up, I can reset the timeline so I can go back and fix my mistakes. I have one last question..." I said and paused. "What's my name here?"

His answer didn't come right away, as we reached the gates of the palace, and I felt my... bones... tingle with anxiety.

"Arial."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So! That's chapter 2 of my undertale story! I hope you guys enjoyed it. BTW to make things clear, Arial, which is the only name you're getting for her for now. is not going to be all powerful, invincible, or anything. and trust me, she's going to go through hell with all this. she has power now, but if there's one thing we're going to learn about the code, is nothing is safe from hackers (i.e. Gaster and Chara.) And it will be explained more later. This is going to get complicated though. That being said! if you have any ideas, comments, questions, or concerns, feel free to comment and tell me all about them. don't forget to vote and follow me if you want to know when the next chapter will be out. And finally, feel free to tell me any mistakes I may have made. I only know about Pacifist from the game, so any genocide references will be inspired by comics and other stories out there. If you'd like to see that, please let me know down below. And I hope your day goes by glitch free. Bye!


	3. Chapter Three: Finally Meeting Asriel

Once Gaster presented me to the queen I was hired right away. I was to help the queen with whatever she needed.

Honestly I had been working as the queen's aide for a week. I had yet to meet anyone but Asgore and a few of the citizens. I had become fortunate enough to meet Sans and Papyrus all over again. They were just children. 

"Sons, I want you to meet my new friend, Arial, these are my sons, Sans and Papyrus." Faster warbled out fondly. Faster knew I had met them before, but I could tell he was too happy to be able to stop himself from introducing them. It made me think. Looking back, I realized why he was so happy.

"Hello you two." I said kindly. I noticed for the first time my voice had changed. It was clear, simple, sweet. I didn't dislike it, but my manner of speaking had changed too. I spoke more properly. It was interesting.

"Hey, what do skeletons say when they sit down for a meal?" Sans spoke up. The other Sans had told me this joke before, but he wouldn't remember that.

"I do not know, what do they say?" She asked kindly.

"Bone-appetite!" He said happily and I chuckled. 

"That's a very clever joke." I said kindly, and he beamed up at me. I noticed the tiny baby Papyrus crawl over to me and I bent down and picked him up. "My goodness, you're so cute!" 

"Mama!" The baby said and patted my cheek bones. I felt my heart drop at that moment. Gaster quickly took the child from my arms as I was just in a bit of shock, Sans seemed to be made upset by this.

"No no Papyrus, Arial, she isn't your mother." Gaster tried to explain. Oh gosh it just got worse for a while. Finally I had an idea. I took Papyrus gently back from Gaster.

"I'm sorry, Papyrus, I can't be your mother." I said to the young one, and he looked really sad. "But I can be something else..." I said with a smile, and he tilted his head, visually confused. "I can be your sister, sort of." I said, and he beamed. 

"Sissy! Sissy!" He said and I turned to Gaster. 

"What do you say?" I asked, and Sans bounded over to us. 

"Can she dad? Can she?" He asked excited. Gaster smiled and chuckled.

"I suppose that's fair." He said kindly, smiling at me. There was a group hug, and everything was pretty good.

Most of the time I just ran errands for the queen. Poor Toriel was so busy with her duties as queen, she barely had time to go shopping for groceries or get new books for her kid. Chara I had met, and honestly was barely the demon I recognized. Sure they liked to play pranks, but I think more then anything I fascinated them. I suppose it's because "Arial" was completely new. At first Chara was very apprehensive around me, but I was able to quickly win them over. All it took was chocolate apparently. He mumbled something about a glitch in the code, but I said nothing.

It was a day I had just come back from doing the groceries for Toriel, who insisted not to call her "Her Majesty" or anything of the sorts. Just Toriel.

"Toriel? I've finished the groceries!" I called out, when there was no response I figured she must be teaching the kids their daily lessons. I began putting everything away when I felt a small tug on my dress. As I peered down I saw what looked more like a small baby goat. He was so cute!

"Oh, hello, you must be Asriel, I'm Arial, Toriel's... friend." I said smiling softly. He nodded a bit.

"Mom said you were going to bring us more juice, and she wanted me to ask you to watch us for a bit. She had some urgent work." The small kid spoke timidly. I smiled.

"Well, alright, I suppose that would be alright. Where's Chara?" I asked kindly as I moved to get the kid some juice. 

"Hi Arial, I see you finally met Asriel." I heard, as I turned the demon stood behind me, seeming as innocent as could be. I smiled and nodded.

"Yes, finally met the young prince, your mother has told me much about you." I said as I handed the kid a cup of juice. The small goat like child smiled, making me chuckle, he was such a sweet kid.

"Well, since you're watching us, you can play with us!" Chara said excitedly. I chuckled and nodded. "Alright, what would you like to play?" I asked, and the smiled widely, taking my hand and bringing me to the couch. "All sorts of human stuff has come down here. We even got a video game system!" Chara said excitedly. I chuckled. "Well, I suppose we can play this for a little.

"Awe, I want to build a fort!" Asriel said as he set his glass on the coffee table. I looked between them and smiled.

"How about we build a fort, and then play video games from inside the fort?" I suggested. They both seemed to like that idea.

So the three of us built the Fort and Chara set up the video games. We played a three player fighting game. It was fun. After that Chara and Asriel wanted to show me their favourite game, but it was two player.

"Here, you can play my character, Arial." Asriel offered me the player 2 controller and moved to sit next to me, so I could sit next to Chara. Chara and I played for a while, until I felt a soft object fall on my arm. As I looked down, I saw Asriel passed out on my arm. I chuckled and petted his head.

When I looked out from our Fort I saw that it was quite late, according to a clock on the wall. "I think it's time for bed Chara." I said kindly.

"Awe! But I'm not tired." They whined and I chuckled. 

"Your mother won't be happy I let you stay up so late. Now come on." I said and hoisted Asriel into my arms as he proceeded to snuggle into me.

I tucked the two of them into bed and then cleaned up the Fort. Toriel and Asgore came home, which freed me up to go home for the night.

When I stepped out of the house, I saw Gaster waiting for me.

"Oh, hello, I wasn't expecting you." I said smiling. "I thought I'd walk you home, it is pretty late after all." He explained, causing me to smile softly.

"How was baby sitting?" He asked. I merely shrugged and smiled.

"They're cute kids, it's hard to remember what Chara's done sometimes..." I said softly. It was true. Chara seemed happy in this timeline. I began to wonder what would happen though. This could all be an act.

"It's funny though, if everything had gone how it was supposed to, and they had lived, they would have been your age in your timeline." He added with a chuckle. 

"Huh, weird, never thought of that before." I said, and let it go for the time being.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay! So, Arial finally meets Asriel! So! I have a question for you! How long do you want this part of the timeline to go? Should I do more fluff chapters? Or wrap it up and move to the next part of the plot? Which would be a time skip to when Frisk falls into the Underworld again.
> 
> Also, what do you think of Arial? I'll be posting art of her sometime in the future, but for now you'll have to use the cover and your imagination to figure out what she looks like!
> 
> And are there any ships you guys want me to add into the future, when it comes down to it? Let me know!
> 
> If you liked this chapter please vote it, and if you have any ideas, questions, comments or concerns, comment them down below. I hope you guys have a great day, and I'll see you next time, bye!


End file.
